Lives Intertwined
by PandoraStar123
Summary: What happens when Sly Shadow and Con's lives were somehow intertwined? What happens when they both meet when they are joined to be a part of the Titans East. Rated T for foul language :)
1. Spiders, Water, And Titans!

_**Lives Intertwined Chapter 1**_

_**Teen Titans**_

Authors: PandoraStar123 & Xelaric the Nobody

Summary: What happens when Sly Shadow and Con's lives were somehow intertwined? What happens when they both meet when they are joined to be a part of the Titans East.

Starring: Con- age 15, Sly Shadow- age 16

Disclaimer: We do not own the Teen Titans but we wish we could! :(

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the East- Con**_

**.:::Con:::.**

My head hurts like it's about to explode. I run and run and run until I skid into a dead end. I see my enemy, a male, has a spider head instead of a regular head, and he has legs and feet but spider legs too.

"Ha! You can run, but you can never hide!" The villain said. He spits some gunk like thing and I dodge. My breathing rate increases and I step back. He spits the gunk some more. I dodge them easily until I step back more and hit a wall. I breathe heavily and I see some trash cans. I concentrate on them and they began to float. His eyes are all concentrated on me not even wondering what's behind him.

"Looks like your caught sweetie. Now, hand me the key so I can rob the bank," The spider villain said, "Any last words?"

"Yeah! You should always watch your back dumb ass!" I shout.

"Wha-?" He turns and the trash cans hit him. Perfect! My head hurts more and I hear sirens wailing. I fall to the ground clutching my head.

"Ugh!" I said.

I see police coming and circling around us. I also see some other figures too behind them.

"Thanks, uh, what's your name?" A police woman asked.

"It's none of your business," I snapped.

"Officer," A girl said and hovered around the crime scene. Wait, hovered? She made a buzzing sound, much like a bee, and she smiled at me.

"It's the Titans East!" Police people whispered.

"Come with me and my team," She said.

"I work alone bee girl." I snapped again.

"AquaLad," She said and snapped her fingers.

Then a wave of water crashes onto me and almost drowned me! After it stopped I coughed up water and almost choke.

"Alright! Mercy! Uncle! Uh, white flag!" I shout at the bee girl.

"Good! Nicely done AquaLad!" She praised the boy called AquaLad.

I stand up regaining my composure and follow them. There was two young looking boys with a plus and minus sign on them, a boy who has bow and arrows, the guy in a unitard, and the bee like girl.

I cautiously follow them into a car. I stop abruptly remembering that I had that key to the vault.

"Hey officer!" Getting the officer's attention.

"Catch!" I throw the card key at her and wink. I climbed into the car, the guy with the arrows jumped on his motorcycle, and we drove away.

Pandora: How u guys like the first chapter? Xelaric and I decided to do a collab! So yeah! If you guys want to do a collab with me just email me at pandorastar1234 . Ps: u shud make a fake email using ur pen name and stuff. Thats what i did. Also, tell me that ur a fiction member. Adios amigas and amigos!


	2. Shower Problems

_**Lives Intertwined Chapter**_ 2  
Authors: PandoraStar123 & Xelaric the Nobody  
Summary: What happens when Sly Shadow and Con's lives were some how intertwined? What happens when they both meet when they are joined to be apart of the Titans East.  
Starring: Con- age 15, Sly Shadow- age 16  
Disclaimer: We wish we could own the Teen Titans but sadly, Xelaric and I don't. :(  
Chapter 2: Shower problems- Con

_**.:::Con:::.**_

When we reached to a building that is shaped like a 'T' they stopped the cars engine and came out of the vehicle. I did too, copying them. I see the tower and we had a charming view of the sun rising. It was 12 o'clock.  
"Well, we're here. Let's go in!" Bee girl said.  
"Uh, I don't think so," I said while backing away.  
"Ugh, why not? You're a hero aren't you?!" Bee girl said.  
"Well, I don't like groups and teams because of recent events... And I'm traveling around the world, seeing sights and visiting relatives," I lied.  
"Come on, not even for two nights?" Unitard boy asked.  
"Well, ok, but only for two nights," I lied. I had to lie to them. I'm gonna ditch them tomorrow night so they won't get hurt. They cheered and I sighed in defeat. This is going to be a long two days.  
"Okay, now that you agreed, I'm BumbleBee, but most people call me Bee," Bee girl said.  
"I'm AquaLad," Unitard guy said.  
"I'm Speedy," The archer said.  
"Estoy Menos, este es mi hermano Mass," The guy with the minus sign said for the two of them.  
"What did he say?" I asked no one in particular.  
"He said my name is Menos and this is my brother Mass." AquaLad translated.  
"Huh, Spanish. I really need to learn some other languages," I muttered.  
"I'm Con, nice to meet you titans," I smiled and said.  
We stepped inside the tower and it was huge!  
"Oh my fuckin gosh," I said.  
"Wow didn't know you sweared so much," Speedy said.  
"Shut up," I said playfully. I turned my eyes to AquaLad and he arched one of his eye brows. I quickly look back and blush.  
"Um, ok, so, uh, where's the shower?" I stuttered.  
"Oh, someone take her. Directions are so hard these days," Bee said.  
"Well, it's not gonna be me," Speedy said and he grabbed a mirror and started to smile at it and fix his hair as if he just got out of the bed. Then he placed his feet comfortably on a big black box. Bee turned to him and turned red.  
"How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! IT'S A DAMN SUPER COMPUTER! NOT A FOOT STOOL!" Bee screeched.  
"Ella va a explotar!" (She's going to explode!) Mass and Menos shouted.  
"So you want a shower? Well since they are all occupied, I'll take you," AquaLad said.  
"Um, thanks..." I said. We walked out the living room and the screams, shouts, and laughter started to muffle as we get closer to the bathroom which I had no idea where it is.  
"Well, here it is. I'll get you a towel first though," He stammered and turned red. He rushed to a random place and came back 1 minute later breathing heavily with a blue towel in his hand.  
"Here," He gasped. "We don't have extras so you can use mine." I take it and say thank you. He leaves and walks to the living room. I turn bright red as he left.  
'It's his fricken towel! Why did he give it to me? Omg, he gave me his towel. He gave me his towel! Should I even Use it? Omg, calm yourself Sarah! Calm yourself. Okay, okay, just take your shower can get over with it.' I told myself. I open the bathroom door and enter. It was friggen huge I tell you. Fuckin huge. Well, long story short I finish my shower I put back my clothes on. I walk to the living room with his towel in my arms. I hear shouts and screams.  
"WHAT THE FUCK SPEEDY?! CYBORG AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!" I hear Bee shout to Speedy. Ugh.  
"Bee, calm down it was a joke," Speedy said.  
"luchar! luchar! luchar!" (Fight! Fight! Fight!) Mas and menos said.  
"Um, hello? Where's AquaLad?" I said. They all turned to me and stared at me like I was weird.  
"Why on earth do you want fish boy?" Speedy asked with one of his eye brow arched.  
"Um, um, it's, a long story," I said and I turned bright red, while hugging the towel closer to my chest.  
"Why do you have his, oh-" Bee said. She flew to me and whispered, "His room is downstairs and mostly filled with water so be careful watch your step down there and if you can't see him just shout out his name," The she winked.  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
I walk to downstairs while following the maps in each floor. I see a door with 'AquaLad' on it. I knocked on it three times. Nothing. So I opened it and found myself staring at his room. So much water! And there was a cave too.  
"AquaLad? Hello? You there fish boy?" I said while smirking. I hear a 'sploosh' and turn my head into that direction. His head popped and he stares at me for what it seems like hours. I blush a deep red.  
"Nice room," I said.  
"Thanks. It supposed to be made for my environment," He said.  
"Um, um," I stammer, he still looks at me, "Um, here'syourtowel!" I blurted.  
"What?" He asked and started to get out of the pool walking towards me.  
"Here's your towel," I stutter while shoving the blue towel into his face.  
"Oh, thanks. So how's our plumbing?" He asked.  
"Swell," I told him. He walks two more inches closer to me. I blush into a deeper shade of red. Then just when you will least expect it, I see red and sirens where wailing.  
"Trouble!" AquaLad snapped out of his trance and grabbed my arm while running toward the door. We ran to the living room and saw on a screen that used to be windows, too people fighting. One was a cat and the other was a man who was identified as Doctor Light. Basically he was the bad guy.  
"I can't identify the girl. Is she a hero?" Bee looks at me.  
"Why are you looking at me? I don't even know her!" I told her.  
"Whatever, but we need to help her! Looks like she's running out of energy!" We pinned point their location and it was in a plaza.  
"Okay! Everybody come on!" I stare at them all running to the door. I wasn't even sure if I should go. I frown and hug myself. AquaLad notices me but I didn't notice him until he said, "You coming?" I smile and run with him. We got a hero to save and asses to kick!

YAY! I'm so proud of myself! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update thought! :( I'll update three chapters this time!


	3. Lights, Camera, SLY!

Lives Intertwined Chapter Three  
_**Teen Titans  
**__**Lives Intertwined Chapter Three  
**_Authors: Pandorastar123 and Xelaric the Nobody  
Summary: What happens when Sly Shadow and Con's lives were somehow intertwined? What happens when they both meet when they are asked to be a part of Titans East?  
Starring: Con- age 15, Sly Shadow- age 16  
Disclaimer: Neither Pandorastar or I own Teen Titans. We do own Con and Sly Shadow  
Xelaric: Hey guys, now it's my turn to introduce my character in this collab! Enjoy!  
Chapter: Lights, Camera, SLY!

_**Chapter Three: Meeting Titans East- Sly Shadow, Part One**_

**::Sly Shadow::  
**"Hey! Get back here!" I run away from some strange man in full body armor. He has a light bulb on his chest, and he was chasing after me for no apparent reason. I turn my head to get a better look at him; he was still pursuing me.  
"Get away from me, you freak!" I hiss at him, but to no avail. "Ok, that's it!" I yell at him and shape shift into a black cheetah with white markings. I unsheathe my claws and growl at him.  
"I don't like to fight...but I guess I'm gonna have to," I hiss under my breath as I leapt at him. I take him by surprise as I pin him to the ground with my large black paw. I dig my claws into the armor covering his chest, and snarl in his face.  
"Get off my back," I spit in disgust, digging my claws deeper with every word. He scrunches his face up in pain, but kicks me in the stomach, sending me to crash down on the tar road. I shakily get up, glaring up at the freak.  
"Bad kitty," he smirks evilly. I hiss and leap at him again, but he dodges by flying up out of my reach. He smirks and bright light casts across my vision. I hiss in rage; my eyes are sensitive, like a cat's eyes. I rear up on my hide legs, and come crashing down to the ground again. I shrink to the size of my human form again. The bright light finally fades from the corner of my vision. His hands lit up in a bright yellow light. He begins to shoot at me, laughing evilly. The first few shots hit me, because I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough. I quickly get up, despite the aching pain in my shoulders and arms. I tiredly dash out of the path of the beams of light he tries to shoot at me. I stumble and fall to my knees, the light guy pointing one of his lit up fists at me. I sit there, to weak to fight against him. He smirks and was about to shoot when I heard footsteps behind me. I try standing to my feet, but I end up falling over again, shaking from weakness. Instead, I look up to see who just joined the scene. There were six teens to my left; two short boys in white jumpsuits, a girl with silver and gold hair, a guy in a blue unitard, and a girl with wings. The last one really caught my eye; he has fiery orange hair and his eyes are covered by a domino mask. He holds a golden bow, pointing it at the light freak. Before he speaks to him, he gives me a side glance and a smirk.  
He places an arrow in the bow. "Hey! Leave the girl alone, Doctor Light!" he shouts across the street to us.  
Doctor Light sneers and points his lit up hand at the fiery haired archer. "You wish."  
The girl with the wings points at the light guy and glares at him. "Titans, go!" She shrunk to the size of a bee and zips around Doctor Light's face to distract him. I slowly stand up, taking in the scene. The short boys join hands and run at the speed of light around and around Doctor Light, also distracting him. The fiery haired archer keeps sending exploding arrows at Doctor Light, trying to bring him down. The girl with the silver and gold hair psychically lifts two or three garbage cans and flings them at him. Finally, Doctor Light crashes to the ground. I hear police sirens in the distance. I cast a glance at who I assumed to be a team and try to quickly dash off.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"  
I stop abruptly and slowly turn around. The girl with the wings is standing in front of me; I give her a small wave and point in the direction that I was about to run off in. The fiery haired archer steps forward and whispers something into her ear. She shoos him off and turns to me again.  
"I saw some of your fighting skills before we stepped in," she tells me. "Would you mind if you came back to our tower to evaluate you?"  
"I...I work solo," I say flatly. "Besides, I have no idea who you people are. Do you think I'm stupid enough to follow strangers around?"  
The archer smirks and folds his arms across his chest. "Well I don't know...you look like one of those kinda girls who are easy to fool..."  
I narrow my eyes at him and sneer. "In your dreams, punk."  
"Oh, so you're already coming up with nicknames for me? How thoughtful," he laughs.  
"Speedy, leave the girl alone," the girl with the wings commands him. Speedy immediately shut up and looks to the rest of his teammates.  
"I'm sorry about him...he tends to be..." she trails off, looking for the right word. "Rude...Well anyways, I'm Bumble Bee. You can call me Bee if you want." She smiles and turns to the others. She points to the guy with the shoulder-length black hair, wearing a blue unitard. "That's Aqualad," then she points to the two short boys. They wear white jumpsuits with protective glasses and plus or minus sings on their chests. "They're Mas and Menos. They speak Spanish, so don't worry if you can't understand them." Bee explains. She skips over Speedy and points to the girl with silver-gold hair. "And that's Con. She's our newest member."  
I wave at all of them and turn to Bee again. "Well, it was nice meeting you...but I really don't play well with others." Speedy smirks at my comment. "I can tell."  
I unsheathe the long silver claws from my glove and rest the tips of the blades under his chin. I come face to face with him. "Say something, smart Alec. I _dare _you to."  
He smirks and raises his arms in pretend fear. "_Oh! _I'm so very _terribly _scared of some punk ass cat!" I rest the tips of the blade on his chest. I narrow my sky blue eyes at him. "Want me to gut you like a fish? C'mon, say something again."  
Bee grabs me by the arm, pulling me away from Speedy. "Why don't you just come back with us so we can evaluate you?"  
I give a final glare at Speedy. "Fine...I'll come with you."

* * *

Xelaric: Well, I hoped you guys liked it! I'm not used to writing in this format, but I tried ^^" Next chapter we'll find out what happens in her evaluation! :D Until next time~!  
How does this sound? I tried adding a little spark between Speedy and Sly. Hope ya like!


	4. Then They Meet

**Lives Intertwined Chapter 4  
Teen Titans**  
Authors: PandoraStar123 & Xelaric the Nobody  
Summary: What happens when Sly Shadow and Con's lives were somehow intertwined? What happens when they both meet when they are joined to be a part of the Titans East.  
Starring: Con- age 15, Sly Shadow- age 16  
Disclaimer: We wish we could own the Teen Titans but sadly, Xelaric and I don't. :(  
Chapter 4: Then They Meet- Con

**.::CON::.  
**We drove down to the plaza and see Dr. Light robbing a bank.  
"Shit, we're late," I hear bee curse.  
"Hey, get back here!" A cat like girl screeched at Dr. Light.  
We all get off and chase after them for they have been out of reach. I levitate a man hole so I could somewhat 'fly'. AquaLad arches his right eyebrow but doesn't say a word. I fly with Bumblebee in the air. Lights flashes as if it were the fourth of July.  
"THERE!" I shouted. I pointed to Dr. Light and the cat like girl. She was somewhat a good fighter.  
"Bad kitty," Doctor Light smirked evilly at the girl. She sat on the ground, too weak to fight. She tries to stand up, but fails and collapses on the ground.  
Before Doctor Light could do anything to hurt her Speedy comes in and saves the day, "Hey! Leave the girl alone, doctor Light!" He shouts at the villain.  
"You wish," and points his hand toward Speedy. _Oh boy, another hero is getting there ass kicked by a villain!_ I thought. But before Speedy could get hurt or a bruise of some sort, BumbleBee shouts, "TITANS, GO!"  
I did the most logical thing to do, fight to my heart's content.  
Bee shrunk and zips around Doctor Light's face to distract him. Cat girl slowly stands up, watching us fight. Mas n menos join hands and run at the speed of light around and around Doctor Light, also distracting him. Speedy keeps sending exploding arrows at Doctor Light, trying to bring him down. I levitate three garbage cans and fling them at him. With us doing all of the work, AquaLad kind of stood there doing nothing. I felt bad for him cause he couldn't kick ass. Oh well. Finally, after all of that, Dr. Light crashes to the ground. Sirens wailed in a distance and they were soon here standing right next to us. A police woman came out of the car and I recognized her, I gave her the key after my fight with Spider Villain.  
"officer," I said nodding at her. She smiles and orders her co-horts to pick up the unconscious Dr. Light. Without realizing the team had gone to the attention of the cat like girl. She was going to run off but Bee stopped her, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She asked behind her without her noticing. Cat girl stops and turns around noticing Bee folding her arms. Cat girl gives a small wave that indicates that she was about to run off and do her own thing.  
"I saw some of your fighting skills before we stepped in," She tells her, "Would you mind if you came back to our tower to evaluate you?"  
"I…I work solo," Cat girl stammers. "Besides, I have no idea who you people are. Do you think I'm stupid enough to follow strangers around?" I make a small _pfft_ sound and she looks at me. _Oh shit, did she hear that?_  
Speedy smirks and folds his arms across his chest, _does he flirt with every girl he sees and comes across with?_ "Well I don't know...you look like one of those kinda girls who are easy to fool..."  
She narrows her eyes and sneered, "In your dreams, punk."  
"Oh, so you're already coming up with nicknames for me? How thoughtful," he laughs.  
"Speedy, leave the girl alone," Bee commands him. Speedy immediately shut up and looks to the rest of his teammates.  
"I'm sorry about him...he tends to be..." she trails off, looking for the right word.  
"Rude...Well anyways, I'm Bumble Bee. You can call me Bee if you want." She smiles and turns to us. She points to AquaLad. "That's Aqualad," then she points mas n Menos. "They're Mas and Menos. They speak Spanish, so don't worry if you can't understand them." Bee explains. She skips over Speedy and points to the girl with silver-gold hair. "And that's Con. She's our newest member." I give her a sly smile and look at her. I have a feeling I'm not going to like this girl one bit.  
She waves at us and turn to Bee again. "Well, it was nice meeting you...but I really don't play well with others." Speedy smirks at her comment. "I can tell."  
_Lord he needs to know what 'polite' means.  
_She unsheathes long, silver claws from her glove and rest the tips of the blades under Speedy's chin. She comes face to face with him. "Say something, smart Alec. I _dare _you to." She taunts.  
He smirks and raises his arms in pretend fear. "_Oh! _I'm so very _terribly _scared of some punk ass cat!" She rest the tips of the blade on his chest. Cat girl narrows her eyes at him. "Want me to gut you like a fish? C'mon, say something again."  
Bee grabs her by the arm, pulling me away from Speedy. "Why don't you just come back with us so we can evaluate you?"  
She gives a final glare at Speedy. "Fine...I'll come with you."

* * *

Pandora: Wow. Just wow. Speedy will never learn right? XD Anyways, hoped you liked that chapter! Hopefully update a new one soon!


	5. Evalution: SLY

_**Teen Titans  
**__**Lives Intertwined Chapter Five  
**_**Authors:** Pandorastar123 and Xelaric the Nobody **Summary:** What happens when Sly Shadow and Con's lives were somehow intertwined? What happens when they both meet when they are asked to be a part of Titans East? **Starring:** Con- age 15, Sly Shadow- age 16 _**Disclaimer:**__ Neither Pandorastar or I own Teen Titans. We do, however, own our OC's_ **Xelaric:** Hello there once again! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) **Chapter 5:** Evaluation Time-Sly Shadow

* * *

**:::Sly Shadow::: **

I reluctantly follow Bee and the rest of the team towards a car. Con, the girl with the silver and gold hair, shoots me a glare and I gladly return it. Something about that girl makes my skin crawl.  
"Do you want to ride in the car with us...? Uh-" Bee asks me, trying to pin point my name. "Call me Sly Shadow." I say as I transform into a cheetah with white markings. I flick my tail at Bee. "I'll just follow you guys there." She nods and gets into the driver's seat of the car. Aqualad, Speedy, Más and Menos follow, climbing in the backseat. Con shoots yet another glare my way, and I growl at her. She reluctantly plops down in the passenger's seat and the car kicks into motion. It speeds down the road, and I easily keep up with it, running at top speed. Bee drives for a while longer, until a T-shaped tower comes into my view. The car slows down, as do I. I shift back into a teenage girl again and look on at the tower in awe.  
Speedy climbs out of the backseat, smirking at me. "Well, what do you think?" He asks, his smirk widening.  
I look over at him, folding my arms. I sigh. "Let's just say it's a heck of a lot nicer than my old home." Speedy's brow furrows, but he doesn't get a chance to reply, because Con heaves an exaggerated sigh.  
"Can we_ just_ get to the _evaluation_?!" the silver-gold haired girl complains. I narrow my eyes at her and sneer. She replies with a roll of her eyes. Con turns around and heads towards the tower.  
_Geez, what's this girl's problem? _I hiss inwardly. I fold my arms across my chest and start making my way towards the tower, but Bee grabs me by the arm again. She turns me around so that I'm facing her. "Training course is this way, Sly," Bee pulls me towards a rocky outcrop. The rest of the team follows. Bee stops and flies up to what looks like a control box. The rest of the team ambles their way beside Bee, looking down on me. I quirk an eyebrow; where the heck is the course? It looks like plain rocks to me.  
Suddenly, Bee hits a button and the course comes to life. I almost stumble backwards in surprise, but I regain my composure. "Go ahead, Sly Shadow!" Bee calls over the sound of the mechanics working.  
I look in front of me and the first thing I see are moving pedestals. I transform into a black puma, easily leaping over the moving rock pedestals. I land on the tallest one, and transform back into a girl again. Looking over my shoulder, I see Bee giving me a thumbs up. Más and Menos look as if they are cheering me on. Speedy has a smirk plastered on his face. Aqualad just looks at me with approval and Con has her arms folded, with a death glare gleaming in her eyes. _What is up with this chick? _I ask myself, but focus again because I almost toppled over.  
I leap off the pedestal, landing in a crouch. Five silver robots walk out from behind several large boulders. I unsheath the claws in my gloves and leap over their heads, landing behind two of them. They quickly turn around, but I was much faster; before they were halfway turned, I slash at their torsos and circuitry snakes around my claws. I quickly shake the wires off, kicking another robot's head off of its neck. I hear the team cheering me on, and I smile. I punch the last robot in the face, then jab my claws into it's torso. It falls to the ground with a loud _thud_.  
I jump up onto one of the boulders and gaze at a maze of lasers. I smirk, hand-springing from the boulder, and through an opening in the laser maze. I continue to cartwheel and flip over and under lasers until I reach the end of the course. I slam my hand down on the button and the course dies out.  
The Titans run and jump down from the control area to congratulate me. All except Con, who seems to be in no rush. Bee smiles at me, and gives me a thumbs up. "That was great! What did y'all think?" she says as she turns to the rest of the team. Speedy is the first to respond to her. "I would want her on my team any day."  
Bee rolls her eyes and looks at Aqualad. "Well? What'd you think?"  
Aqualad smiles a bit. "I think she would make a good addition to our team; we needed a good hand-to-hand combat Titan on our team anyways."  
"Alright, and what about you two?" Bee asks Más and Menos. The twins smile and both give her a thumbs up. Bee turns to Con, who looks extremely unhappy. "How about you, Con? You haven't said anything."  
Con looks me in the eyes and then she rolls her own. "Pfft, I've seen _way_ better than_ her_," her voice is filled with disgust. I get in her face and sneer. "Like_ you_ could fight any better, Little Miss Fairy Wings."  
Her brow slants down in anger. "I could _so_ take you down, House Cat!" Bee steps between us, separating us with her hands. "Well, how about the both of you fight? One on one?"  
Con smirks. Without any warning to her, I punch her straight in the nose. She falls back onto the rocks and I unsheath my claws. "Let's dance, Fairy Princess."  
Con gets up and dusts herself off. Her wings sprout out of her back and she shoots up into the air. I grit my teeth; there is _no_ way I can get into the air and fight her, unless I jumped off of something really high. I glance to my right and spot an outcrop of rocks that look like a stair case. I smirk, transforming into a cheetah. I run up the outcrop of rocks and bunch up my muscles, ready to spring at Con. Her back is to me, so I take the advantage. I leap from the boulder, and tackle Con in midair. She yelps in surprise as we begin to quickly descend to the ground. Con closes her brown eyes and extends her arms out in front of her. Suddenly, I'm lifted off of her and I crash into a boulder. I transform back and look up at Con, who is on her feet.  
She was near the edge of the rocks, which leads to the water. I smirk, and jump to my feet, running at full speed towards a very confused looking Con. I tackle her, and we both end up crashing into the water. Con twists out of my grip and towards the water's surface. She gets out of the water and I slowly break to the surface, panting and coughing.  
A hand extends out in front of my face, and I look up. Speedy is leaning over the edge, waiting for me to take his hand. I cough again as I place my hand in his. He pulls me out of the water and onto the rocks, soaking wet.  
Con kicks me in the side and shouts. "You could've _killed_ me!" I tiredly rise to my feet and push her backwards. "Wasn't that the objective?"  
Con growls and kicks me in the stomach. I fall over backwards and clutch my arm. Con was about to lash out at me again, but Aqualad restrains her.  
"Leave her alone, would you, Con?" Speedy asks her as he helps me up again.  
Bee looks at Con, then me, then back to Con. "Why don't we call it a tie?"

* * *

**Xelaric: **Finally done! Hope you guys enjoyed! :)  
**Pandora: **THAT WAS SO EPIC! R&R people! ^^


End file.
